


Удивительная история Стива Роджерса

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: миди G-PG [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив Роджерс рождался четыре раза. Но всегда оставался собой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди G-PG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 42
Kudos: 176
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Удивительная история Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Немного психодел. Немного депрессивно. Возможные триггеры: эйджизм. АУ касательно всего, особенно Эндгейма. За основу сюжета взята «Загадочная история Бенджамина Баттона». ООС прогерии.

Однажды журналистка спросила Баки:

– Ну и каково это – встречаться с самым привлекательным парнем Америки?

Ее глаза лукаво блестели. Вопрос прозвучал как риторический, но что-то в ее лице говорило: она действительно хочет это знать.

Баки ответил легко, не задумываясь:

– Довольно приятно, вообще-то. Как бесконечная прогулка по Диснейленду. – Он ухмыльнулся, добавил: – Я и сам ничего, кстати говоря, – и подмигнул ей.

Она засмеялась. Ее щеки порозовели.

  


  


Стив Роджерс появился на свет в крохотной больничной палате, под присмотром одного врача и акушерки. Его мать, уставшая кричать и тужиться, глядела в потолок. Она и сама понимала: то, что происходит – неправильно. С ребенком что-то было не так. Кровь все текла из нее, но выглядело все хуже, чем было на самом деле. Ей сказали: еще разок – и Стив наконец прорвался наружу, потому что он был упрямым маленьким засранцем, даже тогда. 

Стив всегда знал, что отличается от нормальных детей. Когда он был совсем маленьким, мать укладывала его в старую коляску, подаренную соседями – колеса скрипели, каждое на свой лад. Она везла коляску по улицам, вдоль набережной, по длинным дорожкам парка... Или просто шла без цели, оцепеневшая от горя и усталости. Иногда прохожие улыбались ей: они видели молодую мать и крохотный сверток в коляске. Может, кто-то заглядывал туда, приговаривая что-то бессмысленно-воркующее, как это делают люди, если дело касается младенцев. Может, они замирали, может, отшатывались в ужасе. Думали: что это? Что за черт?

Стив не знал наверняка, но ему кажется – так все и было.

Когда он подрос, они уже не гуляли. Мать все время работала, он все время болел. Лекарства стоили дороже, чем деньги, и никогда толком не помогали – он переболел всем по два раза, сухой сокрушительный кашель никогда не прекращался, глаза все время слезились и почти ничего не видели, кости в его теле ломались так легко, словно были сделаны из стекла. К его постели звали священника трижды, а потом уже не звали: Стив был упрямым, он помирать не собирался.

С другими детьми он почти не общался, хотя всегда хотел. Он видел их в больнице, на улице, из окна своей комнаты. Они казались ему посланниками из другого, прекрасного мира. Там можно было играть, разбивать колени, ездить на велосипеде и нырять в речку, доверять друг другу тайны, совершать глупости. Стив завидовал им, ненавидел их.

Ненавидел, что все так несправедливо.

Ему было десять, и он вел себя, как ребенок. Но выглядел, как старик.

  


  


Баки появился в самый нужный момент; очень вовремя. 

Позже Стив думал – какой была бы его жизнь, не повстречай он Баки. 

Короткой, должно быть.

В то время ему разрешили ходить в школу. Он уже прошел роковую отметку в двенадцать лет – дети с его болезнью обычно не доживают до этого возраста. Он очень хотел пойти в школу, хотя ни учителя, ни школьники уж точно не были к такому готовы. Но ему разрешили. Для него сделали исключение – потому что сам он был исключением из правил.

Наверное, с детьми провели какую-нибудь разъяснительную беседу. Все глазели на него, но никто не подходил близко. Может, их родители предупредили: не подходи к Стиву Роджерсу, держись подальше. Мало ли, это заразно. 

Может, считали, что он проклят или у него лицо дьявола. Люди тогда в это верили, все эти байки и суеверия – а что им еще оставалось? Стив слышал разные версии от соседей. На двери у них иногда рисовали крест, старая дама с пятого этажа плевалось, когда видела Стива или его мать. Мама велела не обращать внимания. Люди напуганы – это нормально, так она сказала. Стиву не казалось, что он пугающий. Он сам боялся.

В школе ему сперва нравилось, хотя редко хватало сил досидеть до последнего урока. Он плохо видел, поэтому занимал первую парту. Плохо слышал, но все равно понимал, что о нем шепчутся. Что на него смотрят. Когда он оборачивался, мальчишки за его спиной притворялись, что пишут в тетради. Их лица краснели от смеха. Они пихали друг друга в бок. 

Он получил разные прозвища. Уродец. Обезьяна. Старикан. 

И тогда он начал драться.

Он был зол на весь мир, и как удачно, что теперь он мог выплеснуть эту злость. Он сам влезал в драки. Бил первым каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что над ним смеются. Иногда получал в ответ – хватало толчка, чтобы он повалился на пол. Но он всегда вставал. Мальчишки не любили с ним драться. Им не хватало духу ударить его; он выглядел взрослым, выглядел дряхлым. Он вынуждал их, провоцировал, пока не получал, и это приносило странную радость. Он был нормальным; мальчишки дерутся – такое он слышал не раз. Он был мальчишкой, и он дрался. Всегда ходил в синяках, но ухмылялся как победитель.

Баки нашел его в подворотне после очередной драки. Стив сидел у мусорных баков, стирал кровь с лица. Баки стоял против света, силуэт подсвечен белым, как у ангела с картинки. Он вглядывался в темноту, где спрятался Стив.

И Стив вышел к нему: скрюченный, безволосый, с белесыми глазами, алыми разводами под носом. С крышкой от мусорного бака в руке, чтобы хорошенько огреть Баки по голове.

– Ты Стив Роджерс? – спросил Баки тонким отважным голосом (словно это мог быть кто-то другой, какой-то другой старик в школьной форме, будто их толпы здесь ходили). 

– Ты Роджерс? – повторил Баки громче, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. – У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

  


  


Из-за того что Стив выглядел на девяносто, ему без всяких вопросов продавали табак в лавке. Он мог купить неприличные карточки, мог купить бутылку пойла, горючего, как бензин. Так у них с Баки Барнсом началось бизнес-партнерство.

Стив не гордится этим теперь. Но и не нельзя сказать, что жалеет.

  


  


Тогда он и начал водиться с Баки. А Баки дружил со старшими ребятами. Высокие, грубые, в рабочих штанах, с вечной самокруткой, торчащей из уголка рта. Они изъяснялись коротко, неохотно роняя слова, часто – крепкие словечки, от которых хотелось поежиться. От сигаретного дыма у Стива сводило в груди. Его пугали и привлекали их тайные дела, сальные шуточки, синие узоры на их коже: что-то моряцкое, или голые дамочки верхом на птицах, или имя, обведенное в сердце. 

Баки был от своих друзей без ума, старался им подражать, и у него неплохо получалось. Но выглядел он слишком молодо: щеки еще круглые, румяные, как у церковного мальчика; вихор вечно торчком на макушке, а голубые глаза широко распахнуты. Над ним часто подшучивали в этой компании, и Баки никогда не обижался, хотя у Стива порой сами собой сжимались кулаки. Но Баки делал все, что просили. Бегал по поручениям. Дотягивал их окурки, хотя сам признался Стиву, что вкус дыма ему не нравится. 

Над Стивом старшие никогда не смеялись. Они вообще толком с ним не разговаривали, будто он был призраком или диковинной тенью, пришитой к Баки. Может, он выглядел как их отцы или деды, потому они его не обижали. Может, им тоже казалось: тронешь – и заразишься. 

Когда Стив и Баки оставались вдвоем, Баки становился добрее и проще. Часами болтал про фантастический роман, который прочитал. Пересказывал любимые комиксы. Они пробирались в кино без билетов и хихикали в темноте, если на экране показывали поцелуй.

Рядом с ним Стив забывал, что он особенный.

И Баки забывал об этом тоже.

  


  


Стив видел, как Баки растет, меняется. В одно лето он вдруг вытянулся весь, плечи раздались вширь, и теперь он был похож на крепкого парня с мальчишеским лицом. Щеки все еще ярко-розовые, вихор дерзко торчит на макушке. Потом у Баки начала проступать первая щетина. Может, волосок-другой, но он тщательно брился. Брал помазок отца: старая штуковина, круглая ручка отполирована многими касаниями. 

Баки менялся, как и остальные люди. Не Стив, конечно; он не мог вырасти, разве что только скрючиться сильнее к земле. Но к тому моменту он уже смирился: все вокруг меняется, кроме него.

Баки пытался приобщить Стива к «мужским делам», но спорт был ему недоступен, а пошлые картинки заставляли кашлять и задыхаться. Тогда Баки устроил Стива на краю старенькой чугунной ванны, включил воду и достал помазок. Хотя Стиву брить было нечего. На голове у него почти не было волос, только два клочка за ушами, седые и мягкие как вата. Череп в пятнах, похожий на страусиное яйцо. Нос нависает над губами, и где-то там, между губами и носом, Баки мазал ему пеной. Прикосновения жесткой кисточки посылали мурашки по телу. Стив сидел неподвижно, ждал, пока Баки ухватит поудобней опасную бритву. Их лица такие моменты были совсем рядом. Баки от старания высовывал кончик языка, как на уроках арифметики. Его глаза смотрели так внимательно, но словно сквозь Стива, а его свободная рука мягко придерживала Стива за подбородок.

Стив чувствовал каждый его выдох, теплые касания воздуха у лица. Чувствовал хватку его пальцев и скребущую ласку бритвы. Прежде ему казалось, его тело – вроде омертвевшей коряги, а сам он запрятан так глубоко внутри, что не может испытать ни боли, ни удовольствия. Но теперь он чувствовал так много всего.

Кажется, это был его переходный возраст.

– Черт, прости, Стив, – сказал тогда Баки, потому что Стив дернулся – или Баки дернулся – и кровь потекла Стиву на рубашку. У него всегда текло так много крови, это выглядело хуже, чем есть на самом деле, всего лишь маленький порез.

– Ничего, Бак, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь, все еще в пене, теперь ярко-розовой, и Баки помог ему вытереть лицо. – Ну что, теперь я красавец?

– Ага, можно идти на танцы, – ответил Баки, его глаза смешливо сощурились, а потом Баки вдруг зачем-то наклонился и поцеловал Стива прямо в губы, и Стив на секунду почувствовал себя отполированным, гладким, как деревянная рукоятка. 

Стив поднял руку, касаясь мягкого вихра у Баки на макушке, касаясь его крепкой шеи, пахнущей одеколоном слишком сильно, и его спины, и его талии, и потом Баки опомнился. Он отпрянул и засмеялся, не зло, а растерянно, будто они снова устроили какую-то глупость. 

Через пару дней Баки купил себе банку с бриолином и начал приглаживать волосы. Это его красило; он казался старше, был похож на актеров с большого экрана. Девочки были от него без ума, и он каждые выходные гулял с новой подружкой. 

Стив не злился на него. Люди меняются, так уж они устроены.

  


  


На выпускной Баки раздобыл для Стива подружку. Устроил двойное свидание. Хотя сам Баки бросил школу пару лет назад – ему пришлось устроиться на фабрику, чтобы прокормить семью после смерти отца – он пришел на танцы, и ни у кого не возникло вопросов. Баки был уже навеселе, девушка рядом с ним без конца смеялась, запрокидывая голову, как это делали актрисы: нарочитый, отчаянный жест. Другая, которую Баки привел для Стива, была спокойней. Она и бровью не повела, когда их представили. Стив был в костюме, слишком широком в плечах. Неуклюже за ней ухаживал, принес напиток, она не отказалась. Когда все пошли танцевать, они остались сидеть, наблюдать за парочками. Стив глядел на Баки (он всегда глядел на Баки). 

Он думал: что Баки мог ей пообещать? Может быть, деньги? Стыдная, злая мысль, и он не смел так оскорбить девчонку даже в мыслях. Но все же никогда бы не поверил, что она по доброй воле.

– Иди, потанцуй с кем-нибудь, – предложил он. Она такого не заслуживала. Ее сразу же пригласили; она ушла. Через минуту Баки вернулся, держа ее за руку.

– Давай же, Стив, потанцуй с дамой, – велел он с ухмылкой. – Ты же не будешь сидеть здесь весь вечер.

– Я не могу, Бак, – ответил Стив. Его колени болели. Он и передвигаться-то мог уже только с тростью. Но Баки его и не слышал.

– Конечно, ты можешь, не говори ерунды. Я ведь тебе показывал шаги. – Словно только в этом и дело. – Давай, ну. – И Баки поднял его почти силой, крепко ухватил за плечи, не позволяя свалиться. И принялся покачивать под музыку, обняв одной рукой (Стив ощутил его дыхание: алкоголь и мятная конфета). – Повеселись хоть немного, Стиви, – шепнул Баки ему в ухо. – Это же наша последняя ночь.

Стив хотел спросить: почему же она последняя?

Но в конечном итоге так и вышло. Через неделю умерла Сара Роджерс. К ней пришел священник, тот же, что приходил отпевать Стива. Стив стоял у кровати матери, руки сложены за спиной, глаза бесконечно слезились. Затем началась война, парней стали забирать на фронт. Повестка пришла и к Баки.

Никто больше не танцевал. Музыка смолкла.

  


  


Стив хотел воевать вместе с другими солдатами; отдать свой долг стране.

Но ему говорили: «Отец, отдохни, ты уже навоевался».

В военной комиссии над ним посмеялись.

Он был упрямым, а потому пробовал снова, и снова, и снова.

Баки был там, на фронте, и Стив знал: его место рядом. Это было не благородство, не преданность или вроде того, простое выживание. Здесь, в тылу, Стив ничем не мог помочь – ни Баки, ни Штатам. Не мог помочь даже себе: работы для таких немощных стариков не найти даже в те времена, когда нужны каждые руки. Стив не мог прокормить себя, но мог бы умереть, поймав пулю за кого-то из молодых солдат, за кого-то, кто будет жить, и расти, и меняться, и однажды состарится, сохранив в душе память о нем.

Может, он мог бы умереть за Баки.

Ему повезло: он попался на глаза доктору Эрскину и согласился быть участником эксперимента. Ему нечего было терять, и как раз такие люди были нужны для проекта. Одно это показывает, как малы были шансы на успех. Но Стиву повезло – даже спустя много лет, даже когда он столкнулся со всеми последствиями, он был упорен в этом.

Это огромная удача – то, что Эрскин запихнул его в стеклянную капсулу и пустил ток по венам, и все его тело сжалось, как комок пластилина, через крики и боль обретая форму, словно рождаясь на свет заново – теперь уже наконец-то правильным образом.

  


  


Теперь он был огромным. Сильным. Мог бегать часами, не задыхаясь. Мог поднять авто на вытянутых руках. Мог пережить пулю, электричество, взрыв, что угодно.

Его демонстрировали на сцене, как какой-то невероятный экземпляр, как результат удачного эксперимента, чем он и являлся. Он был исключительным раньше – таким и остался, но теперь его исключительность не заставляла людей отшатываться в испуге. 

Теперь ему улыбались.

Он улыбался в ответ.

Его огромное сильное тело все еще ничего не чувствовало; боль была только ощущением, отголоском чего-то настоящего. Удовольствие скользило, едва касаясь его сознания, как воспоминание о чем-то хорошем. Ничто из этого не достигало его самого, все еще свернутого где-то глубоко внутри оболочки из тела.

И когда ему по-настоящему стало страшно, этот страх опрокинул его, такой сильный, такой внезапный. Стив не мог поверить, что в силах вынести подобное чувство. Впервые за всю его жизнь он по-настоящему чувствовал что-то – и хотел, чтобы это прекратилось.

– Мы не знаем наверняка, есть ли там твой друг, – сказала Пегги Картер. – Но его отряд попал в плен под Аццано. 

Его тело разжалось, как пружина, долго сжатая, выжидавшая. Он выстрелил всем собой в гущу сражения, и эффект оказался поразительным. Куда лучше, чем от выступлений на сцене, чем от гастролей по Европе. Нацисты умирали под ударами его кулаков, и гнев, всегда живший в нем, сейчас выплеснулся огненным потоком, лавой, сжигающей все на пути к Баки. 

Никто не знал его истинных мотивов, но это было и не важно. Командование было под впечатлением. Ему присвоили звание капитана, позволили набрать людей в свой собственный отряд.

Так он наконец оказался принят в игру другими мальчишками.

Баки Барнс, похудевший, с мутным взглядом, все смотрел на него – и не мог узнать.

– Поверить не могу, что ты на это решился, – ворчал он про все сразу: про сыворотку Эрскина, про армию. Словно у Стива был выбор; словно это было ошибкой. Он все допытывался, спрашивал у Стива, как так могло получиться, как это все сработало, но Стив не мог объяснить. Может, Эрскин бы дал ответы, он был ученым и знал все на свете, но для Стива это все казалось небесным знамением: он был рожден проклятым, но теперь прощен. Так бы он выглядел, если бы рос обычным мальчишкой; таким бы он стал к своим двадцати годам – и таким он был теперь.

Для Стива это было из разряда чудес, для Баки – фокусом, с дымом и зеркалами, и Баки отнесся к чудесному преображению недоверчиво, подозрительно, саркастично.

– Но ты ведь сам любил фантастические истории, Бак, – говорил Стив, пока они шли через лес, рука Стива у Баки на плечах, защищает, поддерживает. 

Баки глядел себе под ноги.

– Так только в книжках и бывает, – бормотал он себе под нос.

Пегги Картер ему тоже не понравилась. Он назвал ее «дамочкой с яйцами», но без восхищения, почти озлобленно. Стив велел ему следить за языком. Пегги была особенной. Она обращалась с ним как с равным, когда он был ниже ее на голову. Она обращалась с ним как с равным и теперь. 

– Она красивая, – неохотно признал Баки вечером, в палатке. Стив удивился. Он никогда не замечал этого. Ему не положено было замечать подобные вещи. 

– Ты тоже красивый, – сказал он тихо, и Баки вскинул глаза, испуганные, потемневшие. Стив коснулся его макушки: ни вихров, ни бриолина, колючая солдатская стрижка. Прижался к губам на секунду, и Баки застыл, а затем оттолкнул его – сильно, почти жестоко. 

– Почему? – спросил Стив, но Баки уже снял ботинки, улегся в постель, завернулся в тонкое одеяло. 

Почему же? Теперь Стив был похож на мальчика с обложки. Он и был мальчиком с обложки – его снимали, его печатали. Кто-то придумал с ним комикс. Он теперь мог танцевать… он бы хотел потанцевать.

«Теперь я нормальный, – хотел сказать Стив. – Не монстр и не уродец, и только ты знаешь, каким я был. И только ты мог поцеловать меня тогда, и оттолкнуть сейчас».

Он снял ботинки, лег на свою койку и завернулся в одеяло. Баки погасил свет. Они не говорили об этом в ту ночь, и не говорили об этом после.

Потом Баки умер, и Стив умер тоже.

  


  


Третье по счету рождение он пережил, когда очнулся на больничной кровати, в белой комнате, полной устаревших вещей – один только взгляд на них давал ему понять, как много прошло времени. Это были знакомые вещи, но в то же время – состарившиеся вдруг, неуловимо. Радиоприемник у его кровати, весь в мелких царапинах, даже пах как лавка старьевщика. Эти вещи были призраками из прошлого, как и он сам.

Первое, что он сделал – ощупал лицо, готовый ощутить под пальцами дряблую, тонкую кожу, морщины и складки (не ощутил). Второе, что сделал – выбежал на Таймс-сквер в больничной рубашке.

Он был там, оглушенный шумом, светом, потоком информации со всех сторон, и мир приветствовал его, как новорожденного; на самом-то деле его третье рождение случилось в тишине, в голубом мерцании льда, откуда его извлекли. Позже Наташа придумала множество шуток, связанных с ледяными или хрустальными гробницами; все из запасов студии «Дисней» – удивительно, как много принцесс целовали спящими или мертвыми. Все эти шутки с хрустальными гробами перестали быть смешными в ту секунду, когда Стив впервые увидел криокамеру с эмблемой Гидры на стекле.

Даже спустя пару лет Стив так и не оттаял до конца. Он все бежал и бежал, и никак не мог устать. Ночью лежал, глядя в потолок, днем ел, не чувствуя голода. Боль не касалась его, и каждый удар, что он получал от роботов, пришельцев, пиратов-террористов или восставших мумий – все эти удары не приносили облегчения, как когда-то раньше.

Он думал, так будет всегда, и это все, что ему осталось: платить по счетам. Отдавать свой долг миру, отдавать свой долг Эрскину, платить за крепкое тело, за силу, за глупое желание быть любимым. 

Они сражались с Зимним Солдатом, когда тот лишился маски, и вот они с Баки снова были лицом к лицу. И снова Стив держал в руке щит, бесполезный, бессмысленный, и снова кровь хлестала из сломанного носа, и Стив вдруг начал смеяться, и смеялся, и смеялся, пока Сэм заставлял его запрокинуть голову, запихивал ему в ноздри какие-то салфетки, прямо у пылающей машины. 

– Ничего, – бормотал Стив, кровь склеивала его губы. – Так всегда. Это выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. – И он снова начал смеяться, пока из глаз не потекли слезы. Сэм решил, что у него нервный припадок.

  


  


Тони называл его «дедуля», называл – «двухсотлетний человек» (хотя технически ему было семьдесят – или двадцать четыре… или ни то, ни другое), называл Бенджамином Баттоном. Посмеивался над ним, как когда-то соседские мальчишки. Тогда это было жестоким, теперь считалось остроумным. Стив был признан самым привлекательным парнем Америки по версии «Космополитен» и еще четырех бессмысленных журналов. 

– Поверить не могу, что они запали на такого старикана, – ворчал Тони. – Когда есть мужчина в самом расцвете сил, прямо у них перед носом!

У него была коллекция красных спорткаров и треугольная бородка. Он переживал кризис среднего возраста.

– В старости нет ничего плохого, – говорил Стив. – Ничего стыдного.

Он кривил душой.

То, что в его годы называли «проклятьем», теперь называлось «прогерия». В двадцать первом веке злые чары разрушились: именуя что-то, ты лишаешь его пугающей власти. Люди полетели в космос, расшифровали геном человека, но дети все еще рождались в морщинах, и лекарства не было. Эрскин был мертв, его записи похищены.

В Бруклине открыли центр по борьбе с прогерией имени Стива Роджерса. Его фотографии – его _молодые_ фотографии в форме Капитана Америки – украшали холл. Стив ежемесячно жертвовал большие суммы на поддержку центра. Он приходил на встречи с детьми, потому что это было его работой – и потому, что детям нравилось видеть его. Он внушал им надежду. Он был такой же, как они, но его однажды спасли – быть может, и они будут спасены.

Он оставался единственным человеком с прогерией, пересекшим рубеж в 12 лет.

Баки не посещал с ним подобные мероприятия. Люди еще боялись Зимнего Солдата, хотя прошел открытый суд, и Пеппер с командой пиарщиков работали над тем, чтобы вернуть к жизни Баки Барнса. Над этим же работали терапевты и команда врачей. И Баки, он старался тоже.

Были плохие и хорошие дни. Постепенно хороших становилось все больше. Стив глядел на своего друга – спутанные волосы падают на глаза, скорбная складка у губ, пальцы левой руки прячут костяшки правой. Его походка, его запах, даже его голос – все казалось другим. И это было нормально… Люди меняются.

Но Стив осознал и кое-что другое. Глядя на Баки, встречая его тусклый взгляд, Стив понимал: на самом деле, по-настоящему, люди не меняются. 

Баки всегда был Баки.

Стив всегда был Стивом.

  


  


Он навещал Пегги Картер каждые три недели. 

Дом престарелых – унылое место, не то место, где он хотел бы умереть. Неподходящее место для такой женщины, как Пегги. Она заслуживала большего... но у нее и было большее. Фотографии на прикроватной тумбочке – дети, внуки, погибший супруг. Смерти и рождения, путешествия, счастливые дни и разбитое сердце. 

Стив завидовал ей. Он брал ее руку, нежная кожа ладони, пальцы трепещут – словно держит птичку. Ее глаза были светлыми, выцветшими. Время взяло ее губы в скобки, исчертило ее лицо. 

Стиву нравилось говорить с ней, сидеть рядом. Он находил в этом странный покой. Она помнила его стариком, теперь они поменялись местами. Ему нравилось видеть, как ее тело становится меньше, легче, усыхает до размеров цветочного семечка, которое можно посадить в землю, прочесть молитву – и когда-нибудь будут всходы. Ему нравилось знать, что смерть не всегда страх, и падение, и холод.

Он бы не смог объяснить это Баки. Когда Стив возвращался домой после этих визитов, Баки всегда был замкнутым, более молчаливым, чем обычно. 

Однажды Баки сказал:

– Тебе следовало бы на ней жениться. Ты же порядочный парень.

– На ней уже женился другой порядочный парень, – возразил ему Стив. – И она была счастлива.

– Но ты не был, – проворчал Баки. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты все еще ревнуешь, – ухмыльнулся Стив дерзко, но Баки взглянул на него так, словно не мог толком вспомнить, и Стиву больше не хотелось шутить об этом.

  


  


Они никогда не поднимали тему тех поцелуев – тех двух попыток, обреченных на провал. Стив молча заботился о Баки, Баки прикрывал ему спину, даже когда помощь не требовалась, и это было… привычно. 

Они жили вместе, сняли квартиру в Бруклине. С двумя разными спальнями.

В башне Старка у них была общая спальня и огромная кровать. Когда Стиву приходилось оставаться там на ночь, он уступал кровать Баки, а сам ложился на диване перед телеэкраном. Иногда Баки приходил к нему среди ночи, сонный и изнуренный кошмарами. Он садился на пол, клал голову Стиву на колени и позволял себя убаюкать.

Люди писали про них в интернете. Строили теории, делились фотографиями, сделанными на улицах или в кафе. Стив не обращал на это внимания. Люди всегда болтают; даже историки. Может, дело в экспозиции в Смитсоновском музее. Или в архивных записях, где они с Баки обнимают друг друга, лица цвета сепии, уши оттопырены фуражками.

Может, это просто новый образ мышления, где близость всегда равняется любви, а любовь телесна, и у всего есть свое официальное название. 

Стив был слишком старомоден для таких вещей.

– Мы не вместе, – сказал он Сэму на утренней пробежке в парке. – И никогда не были вместе. – Не в этом смысле. Но во всех других – да. 

Сэм скептически поднял брови. 

– То есть ты и он? Никогда?

Стив не мог винить его за эти вопросы. Сэм был рядом, пока Стив искал Баки как одержимый, заглядывая под каждый камень Америки. Сэм имел право спрашивать.

Стив имел право соврать.

– Конечно же, никогда, – сказал он твердо. 

Сэм на бегу кивнул, принимая это. Затем снова взглянул на Стива:

– Но почему?

И Стив не знал, что соврать в ответ. Он увеличил скорость, зная, что Сэм не сможет его догнать.

  


  


Маленькая девочка сидела у него на коленях. Ее тело было легким, почти невесомым, и Стив боялся сомкнуть руки, обнимая ее. Он знал, какие хрупкие у них косточки. Она улыбалась, глядя ему в лицо. Завороженная. Ей было пять лет, и слова она выговаривала плохо. Она казалась похожей на младенца и старушку одновременно; было в этом что-то нечеловеческое, словно она на самом деле эльф или какое-то другое сказочное создание.

Ее родители сделали фото, а потом показали Стиву. Они улыбались, и Стив улыбнулся тоже. Это было его работой – улыбаться. На экране смартфона он и девочка: у нее глаза слишком большие для маленького, обтянутого сухой кожей черепа, его глаза плоские, как стекляшки, а улыбка острая, как осколок. 

– Мы можем выложить это в интернет? – спросила мать девочки. Это было приятно; люди обычно не спрашивали. 

Вот что можно было заметить на его фотографиях: его лицо становилось круглее, мягче. Его плечи становились уже. Футболки, которые всегда натягивались на груди, теперь были в самый раз.

Это происходило слишком постепенно, чтобы кто-нибудь обратил внимание. Даже сам Стив не сразу понял.

Это был Баки – тот, кто забил тревогу. Баки – тот, кто всегда смотрел на него, и видел, и замечал. 

– Кажется, ты был больше, – сказал он однажды утром, зайдя на кухню. Стив сидел за столом, над миской с хлопьями, его волосы стояли торчком после сна, пижамные штаны немного болтались. 

– Думаю, пора мне вернуться к тренировкам, – беззаботно откликнулся Стив. – Мирная жизнь меня слишком расслабила.

Баки только промычал что-то, еще встревоженный, не убежденный до конца. Но в глубине души он не хотел знать правду, и Стиву удалось его провести. 

Стив не хотел оставлять Баки. Не сейчас, никогда. Но также он знал, что нет ничего вечного.

По ночам его кости болели. Иногда Стив просыпался от этого чувства. Он лежал, прислушиваясь к своему телу, и пытался понять, что ждет его дальше. Будет ли он высыхать, как цветочное семечко? Станет ли он невесомым, и хрупким, и затем рассыплется в прах? 

Стив не боялся огня и воды, боли и смерти, не боялся того, что будет ждать его после – но когда Баки однажды скользнул в его постель, чтобы разделить бессонницу на двоих, Стив испугался. Его сердце колотилось, когда Баки склонился над ним в темноте, колотилось, когда Баки коснулся его лица. 

В этот раз поцелуя и не случилось. Стив сбежал раньше, трусливый, побежденный.

Он не хотел поступать так с Баки. Не хотел рассыпаться прахом у него на руках.

Но в итоге это он – тот, кто остался оплакивать пыль и пепел, на земле, на коленях, там, где только что был его лучший друг.

  


  


Стив возвращался в центр, хотел узнать, что стало с той девочкой, которую он держал на руках однажды. Рассыпалась она прахом под землей или обратилась в пепел от щелчка Таноса. Казалось почему-то очень важным это узнать, словно была разница.

Но он не смог ничего выяснить. Центр был расформирован. Кто-то оставил надпись на стене, там, где раньше висела его фотография:

«Из пыли мы явились, пылью обернемся».

Стив не был фаталистом. Однажды он уже смирился со смертью Баки, второй раз ошибку повторять не собирался.

Он знал, что все еще можно исправить. Только не знал пока, как именно.

К счастью, он был не один. Рядом были Мстители, были другие люди – сильнее и умнее его. Был Тони Старк. У Тони всегда найдется самоубийственный план. Стив такие любил – обычно они работали.

  


  


Когда он поднялся на платформу, чтобы вернуть назад Камень Времени, Баки шагнул за ним.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Стив. Баки выпятил подбородок.

– Что и всегда, Стив. Не даю тебе наделать глупостей.

Вернуться назад было ожившей мечтой. Но в то же время – суровым осознанием. Стив ошибался, когда говорил про старое доброе время. Его просто не существовало. Стив наконец-то понял то, что Брюс так долго старался объяснить. Не линия, но точка.

При этом исчезал всякий смысл в ностальгии.

И вместе с тем, забавно было взглянуть на себя со стороны. Он видел себя и Баки, словно в осколке множества зеркал, искаженных, одинаковых. Вот они на выставке Старка, а вот вылетают из кинотеатра, сдерживая смех. Баки ведет Стива под руку после очередной драки; Стив смотрит на Баки, танцующего с какой-то девчонкой. 

Все было так очевидно, что Стив даже не стыдился больше. 

Они были в лаборатории Эрскина, там, в темноте, прятались и наблюдали. Стив едва мог ходить, когда лег в капсулу. Ассистентка Эрскина вела его под руку, Эрскин ободряюще кивнул, в белом халате, с очками на лбу. Когда включили ток, Баки дернулся, и Стиву пришлось схватить его за руку. Все то время, что тело Стива дрожало и дергалось за стеклом, Баки дрожал и дергался, вжавшись лицом Стиву в плечо. Это было болезненно; Стив и забыл, что все заняло столько времени.

Баки остался стоять под деревом перед домом Пегги, пока Стив шел к парадной двери по гравийной дорожке. По крайней мере, этот танец он ей задолжал. Он помнил, Пегги шептала ему об этом, умирая. Сказала: ты ведь приходил и раньше, верно? Ты ужасно танцуешь, Стив. И ее глаза сощурились, совсем как прежде. 

Они с Баки успели наделать много глупостей, до того как вернуться на платформу – и Брюс закончил свой счет на пяти. 

Он улыбнулся, распахнув руки.

– Получилось?

– Еще как. – Баки спрыгнул на траву и вытащил из кармана свернутую тетрадь. – Хочу, чтобы вы со Старком взглянули на это.

Это были записи Эрскина.

  


  


Тони обещал сделать все, чтобы «разобраться с проблемой».

– Знаешь, если в команду добавится еще хоть один подросток, про нас начнут снимать сериалы на «Нетфликсе», – язвительно сообщил он, и Питер Паркер, очевидно, обиделся. 

Стив верил в способности Старка. Конечно, у Эрскина всегда было преимущество – например, бесчеловечные эксперименты – но теперь у Тони были записи, и может быть, только может быть…

Баки не казался таким оптимистичным. С другой стороны, на его лице теперь всегда было это угрюмое выражение, и Стив успел полюбить его тоже. 

Они ужинали китайской едой из коробок, на кухне, за столом, а не перед телевизором (ведь они были цивилизованными людьми). Бормотало радио. Баки не поднимал глаз от тарелки, казался встревоженным, но Стив уже знал – лучше не спрашивать, просто ждать. Он не доел свою порцию; он больше не мог есть так, как раньше. Теперь просто сидел, болтал ногами и ждал.

Баки собрал посуду со стола и начал ее мыть. Стив встал рядом, с полотенцем. Они работали в молчании. Потом Баки вдруг сказал:

– Подумал, на этот раз лучше спрошу заранее. В этом веке предпочитают вербальное согласие, знаешь. Сэм мне все про это объяснил.

– Вот как? – Стив рассеянно вытер тарелку. – Бак, ты о чем?

Баки сердито уставился на него.

– Хочу поцеловать тебя.

Стив помолчал. Он смотрел на струю воды из крана, на мыльную пену, стекающую с тарелки, на руки Баки, его голые запястья, торчащие из закатанных рукавов рубашки – одно порозовевшее от горячей воды, другое металлическое. Стив посмотрел Баки в лицо, и увидел в его глазах свое отражение.

– Тогда поцелуй, – сказал Стив медленно. 

Баки обхватил его плечи мокрыми руками. Стив закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Баки резко стукнул его в плечо.

– Поверить не могу, что ты так долго размышлял, сопляк! – рявкнул он с нервной, дрожащей усмешкой на красном лице. Стив пожал плечами.

– Взаимно.

В ту ночь они легли вместе. 

Стив позволил этому случиться, потому что у него наконец появилась надежда. 

Баки позволил этому случиться, потому что надежды не было.

  


  


– Это не остановить, – сказал Брюс. Его голос звучал мягко, почти ласково. Стив предпочел бы услышать это от Тони, со всей прямотой и честностью. Но Тони к нему не вышел. Брюс сказал: «Тони очень расстроен. Он будет искать еще варианты, он не сдается», но по голосу Брюса Стив понял: сдаться бы стоило.

– Сыворотка обновляет клетки твоего тела, поэтому у тебя ускоренная регенерация. Когда ты впервые получил сыворотку, твое тело исцелило себя – но не от прогерии, а от старости в целом. Ты продолжал становиться моложе все это время, но сперва процесс шел медленно, а теперь ускорился – твое тело пытается сделать все лучше и быстрее с каждым днем. Мы не можем это остановить или замедлить, а извлечь сыворотку из твоей крови значит – превратить тебя в восьмидесятилетнего.

– Ясно, – сказал Стив.

– Тони предложил временное решение, – добавил Брюс с непонятным выражением на лице. – Чтобы остановить процесс омоложения и дать ему больше времени. Ты мог бы лечь в криокамеру.

– Ясно, – снова сказал Стив. Он поднялся и побрел к выходу.

– Стив, – окликнул его Брюс. Голос звучал виновато. – Он просил… он хотел знать твое решение. 

– Скажи ему спасибо, – пробормотал Стив, не оборачиваясь.

  


  


Теперь он и сам заметил это: с каждым днем его тело менялось все быстрее. 

Он не мог перестать думать: это из-за путешествий во времени? Потому, что он уже выплатил свой долг этому миру и решил уйти на покой?

Или потому, что он был наконец-то счастлив?

Сначала он еще брился для вида и потому, что ему нравился сам ритуал; затем скрести гладкую кожу стало бессмысленно. 

Ему пришлось сменить гардероб. Затем еще раз. 

Он выходил на миссии и присоединялся к общим собраниям Мстителей до тех пор, пока мог. Он не скрывал своего состояния, позволяя людям реагировать по-своему, позволяя им подготовиться к его отставке. 

Настал день, когда он не смог поднять свой щит. Он сказал, что теперь Сэм может забрать его.

– Не говори ерунды, – раздраженно произнес Старк, узнав об этом. – Я сделаю тебе новый щит, облегченную версию. Ты не можешь отлынивать от работы.

Старк переносил это тяжело. Столкнувшись с утратой, он превращал тоску в злость – Стив знал это, поэтому был особенно терпеливым. 

Сэм принял его щит и сказал:

– Как бы там ни было, я уверен, что ты всегда сможешь поднять Мьельнир.

Это заставило Стива улыбнуться.

Поздно ночью, подписав все бумаги, Стив вернулся домой. На кухонном столе громоздились бутылки, Наташа сидела у Баки на коленях, поглаживая его по макушке. 

– Мы здесь, чтобы отпраздновать твой выход на пенсию, – сказала она с широкой хищной улыбкой. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стив?

– Пенсионером, – ухмыльнулся он в ответ, схватив ближайшую бутылку.

К сожалению, алкоголь на него так и не действовал.

  


  


Поздно ночью, сплетаясь ногами с Баки, Стив прошептал:

– Поверить не могу, что ты в это ввязался, Бак.

– Это обычно мои слова, – промычал Баки сонно. 

– Еще не поздно все переиграть. Я могу уехать куда-нибудь. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел это. Не хочу, чтобы ты менял мне подгузники.

– Это не самое ужасное, что мне приходилось делать.

– Я не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось делать еще хоть что-нибудь ужасное, – упрямо сказал Стив. Баки схватил его за плечи и легко перевернул, подмял под себя, навалившись сверху. Его длинные волосы упали Стиву на лицо мягкой лаской.

– А я не хочу терять время, когда у нас его и так мало, – прошипел Баки и укусил Стива за нижнюю губу.

  


  


Когда Стив учился в старшей школе, у него было полно грязных мыслей, но никогда не было настоящей эрекции.

Зато теперь и того, и другого было в достатке.

Все его тело буквально горело и плавилось. Он был возбужден все время. Он мог делать это весь день.

– Поверить не могу, что я был девственником до семидесяти, – выдохнул он, растянувшись на ковре в гостиной. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты только что заездил суперсолдата, – прохрипел Баки.

  


  


Каждое утро Стив просыпался с чувством благодарности.

«Еще один день», – думал он.

  


  


– Вот так бы я и выглядел, – сказал Стив, ковыряя прыщ на подбородке. – Взгляни только.

Баки лежал в ванной с книгой. Он поднял глаза.

– М?

Стив развел руки. Полотенце болталось на тощих бедрах, ребра проступали под кожей, а голова казалась огромной на тонкой шее. 

– Ты бы пошел со мной на танцы, если бы я выглядел так? – спросил Стив смущенно.

– Я бы пошел с тобой на танцы, если бы танцевал не как швабра, – проворчал Баки, возвращаясь к чтению. Стив плеснул водой ему в лицо.

  


  


По официальной версии, Капитан Америка ушел на покой.

Но потом фотографии все равно попали в интернет.

Люди разделились на два лагеря – половина из них считала его состояние трагичным, другая – очаровательным.

«А что, если сделать ему крошечный супергеройский костюмчик?» – писали люди в комментариях.

  


  


Стив сидел в тележке, пока Баки катил ее по супермаркету. Они остановились у отдела с овощами, и Баки задумчиво перебирал редис. 

– Не тот, этот, с длинным хвостом, – подсказал Стив, протягивая руку в нужном направлении. Они собирались приготовить салат и рагу из баранины.

Теперь, когда они оба больше не сражались, их жизнь стала удивительно скучной. Вечерами они слушали радио, Стив рисовал, а Баки читал фантастические романы или изучал ютуб. По выходным они гуляли в парке и кормили птиц у озера за домом. Раз в неделю ездили за покупками, придумывая простое и сытное меню. 

– А мы действительно стариканы, да? – засмеялся Стив, обдумав это.

– Говори за себя, – ухмыльнулся Баки. 

За кассой девушка флиртовала с Баки и пыталась потрепать Стива по щеке. Они оба позволили ей; оба смеялись над этим по дороге домой.

  


  


Стиву стало сложно выговаривать слова. Вместе с тем его разум остался удивительно ясным. Он понимал все, что происходит, и мыслил сложнее, чем когда-либо раньше в своей жизни – обычно у него и времени-то не было хорошенько подумать, что к чему. 

Это пугало его. Он боялся, что будет осознавать себя до самой последней секунды. Не окунется в милосердный мрак, но будет чувствовать каждое бесконечное мгновение, как там, во льдах, в тишине и одиночестве. 

Он пытался сказать это Баки, но слова больше не подчинялись ему. Тогда он просто подошел к нему, спотыкаясь, и Баки поднял его на руки, прижал к своей груди, успокоил, бормоча что-то над ухом. 

В конечном счете, слова были не так уж важны.

  


  


Это не было прощальной вечеринкой – по крайней мере, официально. Просто однажды Баки приготовил на обед большой пирог, а в гости к ним зашли старые друзья. Там были Клинт, и Ванда, и Наташа, и Сэм, и Тони, и Брюс. В их маленькой гостиной сразу стало тесно. Тони принес выпивку.

– Можем налить ему в пустышку, – бросил он, вытащив какой-то коллекционный коньяк. 

– Ему никогда не нравился алкоголь, – ответил Баки.

– А еще он не любит, когда о нем говорят в третьем лице, – озвучила Ванда то, что Стив думал, и подмигнула ему. – Ну, что тут у вас?

Она села на пол рядом с ним, и они принялись рисовать цветными карандашами. Баки купил ему все цветные карандаши, мелки и пастель, какие существовали в природе. Стив закончил портрет, и Ванда взяла его на руки, поднесла к Наташе. Стив вручил ей рисунок. Пару секунд Наташа смотрела на каракули с невозмутимым лицом, потом Стив рассмеялся. Все уставились на него, разговоры смолкли – словно они никогда не слышали раньше, как он смеется.

Стив понял вдруг, что так оно и было.

– Ладно, ты просто троллишь меня, – сказала Наташа, складывая рисунок пополам. На рисунке каракуля с рыжей завитушкой плясала на одной ноге, как балерина. Стив бы подписал, чтобы эту работу потом можно было продать на аукционе за безумные деньги или передать в Смитсоновский музей – но буквы выходили слишком кривыми. 

В этот день он провел время с каждым. Люди никогда прежде не уделяли ему столько внимания, он ощутил множество смущенных объятий, поглаживаний по спине, Сэм даже поцеловал его куда-то в ухо. Люди всегда охотно касаются детей. Стив понял, что ему недоставало этого, когда он был маленьким. Может быть, недоставало этого всю жизнь.

В конце концов он заснул, свернувшись на коленях у Тони.

– К полудню он всегда устает, ему нужно поспать, – услышал Стив сквозь сон голос Баки откуда-то сверху. – Давай, я отнесу его в кроватку.

– Нет, я подержу, – возразил Тони, осторожно устроив Стива у себя на руках. Всегда шумный на вечеринках, теперь он сидел тихо, изредка похлопывая Стива по спине, словно он был щенком. 

Когда Стив проснулся, гости уже ушли. Баки был здесь, в комнате. Напевал что-то, похожее на колыбельную. Стив узнал мелодию: «Это что, Элвис?» – хотел он спросить. Но только снова рассмеялся.

  


  


В последние дни Стив спал почти все время. 

Он чувствовал себя таким спокойным. Все тревоги ушли; все страхи съежились, как тени в полдень: превратились в смутные пятна на краю сознания. 

Стив только лежал, наблюдая, как солнечные блики скользят по стенам. Это было красиво. Почему раньше он не замечал, как это красиво? 

И столько всего красивого было в его мире – усеченном, камерном. 

Когда Баки выносил его в парк, Стив смотрел, как высоко в небе летают птицы. Слушал ветер в ветвях, голоса детей, лай собак. Ровный, утешающий звук у самого уха: так билось сердце Баки.

Люди, что видели их вместе, улыбались. Баки не был похож на обычных молодых папаш: у него был протез и угрюмое лицо солдата, которое становилось мягче, когда Стив касался его бороды неуклюжими пальцами (даже собственные пальцы его завораживали; все вокруг казалось таким необычным, таким значимым, и Стив жалел, что не чувствовал этого раньше, и жалел, что не может ухватить это чувство теперь – оно всегда словно ускользало).

Люди все равно улыбались им. Некоторые подходили ближе, глядели на Стива и говорили: «До чего он славный». 

Стив был славным. Он был славным всегда, и теперь тоже. Ничего не изменилось, кроме его оболочки. Теперь он знал: все неизменно, и все постоянно меняется. Это не имело никакого значения.

Ветер, вода, свет, стук сердца: Стив был этим всем, и станет, когда уже не будет больше собой.

Баки шептал его имя, снова и снова, пока Стив дремал у него на руках.

  


  


В четвертый раз Стив родился среди солнца и зелени.

Не было крови, не пахло медикаментами. Рядом не было никого; только свист какой-то птицы высоко наверху.

Стив лежал, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Мир проступал перед ним: из мутных пятен превращался в формы и цвета. Из тихой песни рассыпался на тысячи звуков.

Стив услышал плач, но плакал не он.

Потом Стив увидел Баки. 

– Ты не дышал, – сказал Баки. Его лицо было мокрым, уголки губ опущены, глаза казались прозрачными, как камушки в речной воде. – Стив, это ты? Это все еще ты?

Стив не знал, как ответить на это.

Он не думал, что нужно отвечать.

Это всегда был он.


End file.
